Electrocution insect traps are known, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,000. A housing is provided with fluorescent insect attractant lamps therein. The lamps are selected to provide proper wavelengths of light to attract the insects. An electrocution grid is provided within the housing to electrocute the attracted insects.
It is also known to provide glueboard insect traps which also have insect attractant lamps, but do not rely upon electrocution. Rather, they utilize sticky glueboards to which the attracted insects stick after passing through a guard grill at a front of a housing. The glueboards are retained behind the guard grill within the housing.
Installation, retention, and removal of such glueboards in previous glueboard insect traps have distinctive disadvantages.